


龙龄/亲吻海浪

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *猫尾肛栓





	龙龄/亲吻海浪

勾缠源于最单纯的原始情欲，以亲吻起始，以拥吻结束。

黑猫儿当中坐在腿间，一晃脑袋铃铛也应着响上一阵。嘴角还残留着两三稠白的液体，被他以指尖沾了去塞进嘴里，吮糖似得津津有味嘬着发出声响。肛栓式的猫尾就被夹在臀缝里，隐秘部位给粉红的大蝴蝶结挡住，黑色绒毛一下一下剐蹭王九龙腿根，堪称挑战耐力极限。

顶大尺寸的不锈钢被润滑浸透险些滑到更里，他不适的往前颠了颠屁股调整坐姿，被师弟托着抱着直往怀里送。那白狗坏心思作祟拽着黑尾轻轻扯动，金属摩擦内壁奇异快意难以抗拒，缩着颈子腿根打颤只两三下就受不住往人肩窝里钻，不老实的舌尖顺沿耳轮打转，软哑的嗓音就顺着耳朵尖柔柔溜进去。“别玩儿啦，饿不饿啊你。”

“咱们吃饭也得讲究一个细嚼慢咽不是。”王九龙侧颈躲过暖热的气流，偏头往深色的肌皮上吮个暗红印记，撸一把猫尾紧贴臀肉软弹揉捏一阵，挥手落下一掌激起怀里小猫闷哼呜咽，指尖就顺着泛红的屁股寸寸探索，拨开虚掩的蝴蝶结触到一手濡湿。

肛栓的尾部细短连接毛绒黑尾，为方便使用者特地做成了便于握持的半圆状。做师弟的舔了舔唇角，一副大餐享用前的模样，长指抓握那小型手把腕子使力往里推摁几分旋即拔开些许，惹得张九龄惊吸口气，攀着人肩背难以自持地抬了抬腰，细细软软的发丝蹭过颈线激起痒意。尾端沾了晶莹水渍淫糜不堪，王九龙一手按着怀中人儿腰胯要他动弹不得，另手操纵着手柄打着旋儿在软穴里头进进出出。

毛绒尾巴剩一节留在里头，抽送玩弄间好似能共情般融为一体，张九龄两眼泛红不堪承受快感，抓着师弟白嫩的肩背挠出道道指痕，身前挺立的器物和他的蹭到一块儿打着照面，颤抖尾音糊了糖似得上扬，脏字出口也没半点威慑力。“我靠…你他妈，哈…玩儿够没啊。”

“玩儿师哥怎么有个头。”绵软哼调自然不能阻挡兴头上的控制欲，王九龙眯着眸子沉嗓回应片句，翻腕扣掌任由那器具在师哥紧致的小嘴儿里进进出出，抵靠肩头透过人窄背细腰瞧着软肉翻出挺进，轻微水声掺着猫儿接不上气的哭喘，馋得要命。

拽着小尾巴上的蝴蝶结装饰一拉一扯，肛栓就随着含水的脆响被整个拖了出来。张九龄总算长舒口气，摆动酸软的腰肢抱着师弟脑袋同他交换个暧昧绵长的深吻，唇边水渍被大狗悉数舔净，随即腰胯被横搂过布控着调转方位，陷进软床一刻舒服得不自主溢出声长叹，给身上那人听去立马变了颜色。

腿根的水渍被掌心揩着带进穴里反溢出更多，猫尾疏通能力极佳，三指顶开肠壁轻松摸索到敏感，松软穴肉已能堪堪接纳后来的酣畅性事。白净师弟撤了手指俯身撑在自己脑袋两边，漂亮的眉眼因忍耐而微微蹙着。张九龄探出舌尖舔舐人鼻尖沁出的点点细汗，圈着脖颈凑上去再给与一个鼓励的亲吻。王九龙怔怔瞧着师哥眼里的自己，低骂了个单字便扶住家伙一送到里。

冲力要张九龄抓着床单也止不住往床头撞了脑袋，耳尖铃铛叮铃发出声响。下身酥爽冲淡了头顶疼意，由着师弟莽撞的侵犯轻轻哼唧起来，微张双唇两眼微眯像极了被挠着肚皮撒娇的小猫儿。

得到肯定的大白狼沉沉吐出口气，扶着师哥的腰肢顶得更深，变本加厉摆胯抽送进出。体内性器跟长了眼似得往敏感那块儿顶，张九龄双腿发抖失了力气似的大敞开来，半阖眼眸倏然睁大，眼底氤氲水汽迅速凝结成泪，随着睫毛震颤缓慢滑落进鬓发间被师弟舔吻着扫去，脖颈高高扬起勉力将含着痛意惊呼咽回喉中，唇瓣开合间仍是泄出了几声暗哑哭喘，合着头顶铃铛清脆勾织给这床笫性事添色。“唔啊……楠楠…不行，慢点儿来。”

白狼的大掌下移揉上猫儿挺翘的双臀，包裹着再分开些许，埋入深处停顿片刻摆腰研磨着。低头啃上师哥仰抬的颈子，叼咬小块皮肉嘬出些不成型的印记来。王九龙听着软乎的哀求心情极好，却还是刻意曲解了他的意思扬起边唇调笑。“说谁不行呢师哥。”

半句话似是暴风雨前最后的通牒，话音未落便收劲抬腰大开大合操干起来，次次全根抽出没入不留余地，顶头非得刁钻碾过能让人舒爽吟哦那地界儿才肯罢休。过多润滑浸着体液不堪重负地打交合处满溢出来沾湿大片床单，不知何时交代的身前器物要腹腔胸膛都裹着稀散的白，狼藉一片。

被欺负狠了的师哥承受不了超负荷的快感，眉心蹙成一团痛苦哼着，抬手往身前那胸膛宽阔毫无作用的推搡，床单被罩扯的凌乱。不饶人的家伙尝到了甜头，非但不停反倒摆腰顶胯肏得更入，直起半身本着猫儿那一星半点柔韧性，抬起边瘫软的长腿扛上肩头，视线所及都能望到挤推出红肿穴口的细微白沫来，配合师哥呜呜嘤嘤的断续吟哦，怎一个荒淫无度，活色生香。

颠簸的小船被巨浪拍打的残破四散，一并揉进着欲色的深海里。折叠的膝盖若有似无磨蹭胸口，不时刮过翘立红肿乳尖，前端性器又颤动着勃起大概，给一门心思折腾自个的师弟攒握进手里粗暴撸动直至完全挺立，巨物深埋甬道勃勃跳动，交合肉欲声响几番回荡耳边。张九龄被酸胀快感磨得实在难耐，求饶话语绕在舌尖打转数周只憋出几声幼猫似的低软哭音，连声唤着师弟乳名祈求释然解放。“呜，楠楠、好楠楠……”

王九龙给那两三声软唤叫得心直软成滩水儿，俯下身去回圈着师哥的腰换了个极深入的姿势，紧紧相拥入怀，四唇相贴舌尖交缠深吻着吞下全数喘息，尽数交代在甬道深处。

重喘与呼吸相交织。师弟捧着师哥的脸颊，以拇指揩去他眼角泪花，情与欲在双眸对视间汇合融在一块儿。

我与你本来自山川湖海，却囿于床笫与情爱。


End file.
